Viv's Story
by Halfling Elf
Summary: What happened to my Neopet Viv before I adopted him. Please R&R and no flames!


Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets.  
  
_Viv_vindA_'s Story By: halfling__elf  
  
It was a nice and sunny day when _Viv_vindA_ the yellow Zafara got struck with neomonia. When his owner, hippydude33443, found out, he was not that happy with him. "WHAT?! You have Neomonia?! Great, now you can't do anything! I guess I'll have to get rid of you." Hippydude33443 spat on _Viv_vindA_. "There are Ixis now. I'll get one of those to replace you." _Viv_vindA_ whimpered. He was used to abuse from his owner, but he never thought he would get rid of him. Hippydude33443 grabbed _Viv_vindA_ by the paw, and dragged him out of their neohome. _Viv_vindA_ struggled, not wanting to go to the pound, and wanted shade, because it was hot out, and his sickness didn't help. After a few minutes, _Viv_vindA_ couldn't take it anymore, and feinted.  
  
When _Viv_vindA_ came to, they were at the pound. Hippydude33443 was carrying him, so he kept his eyes closed, so he wouldn't get dropped and forced to walk. Hippydude33443 walked into the pound, and dumped him on a desk in front of a Techo with Albert Einstein hair. "I don't want him anymore. He's useless." "That will cost 250 NP." The Techo barked. Hippydude33443 growled as he took out 250 NP and shoved it over to the Albert look-a-like. He then walked out of the building, most likely heading for the Create a Pet.  
  
The Techo, looking at _Viv_vindA_, carried him to the cage. "You look pretty scruffed up. Sorry we don't have any medicine." _Viv_vindA_ sighed. He hadn't been fed or had a drink in a while. He couldn't talk. "Here you go." The Techo placed _Viv_vindA_ in a cage. "I'll be back in a while with food and water." _Viv_vindA_ smiled gratefully. Something he hadn't done in a while. He slowly got up, and turned around. In the cage was a blue Kau. She also got up, but with some difficulty because she was injured, and smiled. "Hello. My name is KungPow18. What's your name?" _Viv_vindA_ pointed to his throat. He wanted to talk to the nice Kau, but he was shy after the abuse that hippydude33443 gave him. She looked confused for a moment, but then understood. "You can't talk, can you?" He nodded sadly.  
  
At that moment, the Techo and a Uni walked over to their cage with food and water. "That is for you, _Viv_vindA_." The Techo barked. "KungPow18, someone is here to adopt you." The Uni turned to her, and opened the cage. KungPow18 squealed with delight, and limped out of the cage. "I hope someone adopts you!!!" She shouted over her shoulder, and left. _Viv_vindA_ sighed and started eating. He was alone once again.  
  
After he was done eating and drinking, he watched other Neopets leaving, finding new homes and new lives. He watched for a while. The Uni appeared, and came over to his cage. "Someone has looked at your profile and wants to adopt you. Please follow me." _Viv_vindA_ was really excited. He hopped next to the Uni, and went to the front desk.  
  
Halfling Elf had been looking at profiles for a while now. She looked and looked, and found a blue Kau, but she was already adopted, so she had to look more. Finally she found a yellow Zafara. "I'll take this one." She told the Uni. "Alright. I'll go find him." The nice red Uni trotted out of the main room, heading for the cages. Halfling Elf was excited. She had never had a male Neopet before, and he was perfect. When the red Uni came back, she gasped in shock. The poor thing was sick! "Thank you. That'll be 195 NP." The Uni smiled. "Here you go." She handed the Uni the exact amount, picked up her new Neopet, and walked out of the pound.  
  
_Viv_vindA_ was scared when the girl gasped. Will she send me back because I'm sick? He was so worried, that he didn't notice the girl handing the Uni NP. He only noticed when the girl picked him up. "You poor thing! I'll find you the cure, no problem!" She carried him over to the doctor, who said he had Neomonia. He then said that they needed Medicinal Soap. So they headed over to the Pharmacy. The Elephante there had run out of Medicinal Soap, so they headed over to the Shop Wizard.  
  
"Hello. What would you like?" The kind Shop Wizard asked. "We are looking for Medicinal Soap, could you find us some?" Halfling Elf replied "Of course." The Shop Wizard found some paper, and handed it to Halfling Elf. Her eyes grew large. She looked at _Viv_vindA_ with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. We can't make you better right away. It's going to take me a while to get enough NP. Until then, you can sleep in the guest room at my house." _Viv_vindA_ nodded, knowing sleep will do him good.  
  
When they got to Halfling Elf's Neohome, two other Neopets came rushing at her. "You're home! You're home!! Did you bring us a sister?" A blue Kougra asked. "No Felic-y, I got you a brother." Halfling Elf smiled. "And I want all of you to be nice to him." O_uchi, a blue Ixi, jumped up and down. "When can we play with him? He looks like fun!" _Viv_vindA_ looked at O_uchi and snarled. "What's the matter?" Halfling Elf asked. _Viv_vindA_ looked upset. He looked up at Halfling Elf with Big eyes that said, 'I don't like Ixis.' Halfling Elf sighed. "Sorry O_uchi, but he doesn't feel like playing. He's sick, and I don't want anyone to disturb him." "Why can't he talk? And where is he going to sleep?" Asked Felic-y questionably. "I don't know why he can't talk, but I hope he will eventually. He will take the guest room, and we'll sleep in the family room." Halfling Elf answered. "Come on guys. Let's go inside." So she carried _Viv_vindA_ inside, with O_uchi and Felic-y close behind.  
  
When they got inside, Halfling Elf took off her jacket. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, but the only furniture in the room was a red beanbag. The floor was carpet, so you could sleep on it. O_uchi lay down on the floor, while Felic-y sat on the bean bag chair. "We take turns with the bean bag until I can buy more. Today is Felic- y's turn, and tomorrow is O_ouchi's turn. Then it is your turn." Halfling Elf explained. "You get a room to yourself right now though, where you can sleep in peace. If you need anything, just call." Halfling Elf went into another door, where there was only a round light in the room. She placed him down, and put a pillow and blanket beside him. "There. Now get some sleep, so I can figure a way to get some more NP." _Viv_vindA_ lay his head on the pillow, and Halfling Elf put the blanket over him. "Good night." She whispered, as she turned off the light and shut the door. _Viv_vindA_ thought a while. This isn't like my old home, where I could have anything I wanted. I didn't get any love their though, either. Halfling Elf may not have enough money, but she cares about all of us. Maybe I can get along with O_uchi. He sighed, content. This is where I belong. Then he fell into a deep slumber. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I did get _Viv_vindA_ from the pound. I'm sorry if there is a hippydude33443 out there, I just couldn't think of any name but that one. KungPow18 is a blue Kau, a very nice one at that. I saw her at the pound 3 minutes before I got _Viv_vindA_, and now she in a wonderful home. _Viv_vindA_ is still sick, and I'm looking for a way to make more NP so I can make him better. Wish me luck!!!  
  
~Halfling Elf (halfling__elf) 


End file.
